This application requests renewal of a grant to provide advanced, state-of-the-art training in three active and closely related fields, angiogenesis, inflammation and tumor biology. Tumor invasion and metastasis are characterized by both angiogenesis and inflammation and all three processes share common features such as vascular permeability, cell migration, proliferation, intracellular signaling and generation of reactive stroma. Despite a growing need, few opportunities provide broad, in depth, interdisciplinary training for individuals to investigate the complex and interrelated processes that regulate normal and pathological angiogenesis, inflammatory responses, and tumor cell invasion and metastasis. The training is based in the Department of Pathology at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) and focuses on both basic and translational research. The training program for each participant includes four components, (a) research training in one or more faculty member's laboratory, (b) participation in seminar series as speakers and attendees, (c) participation in a program on the practice of scientific investigation, and (d) participation in relevant graduate courses offered by Harvard Medical School and Harvard University. The members of the training faculty have been selected on the basis of their commitment to mentoring and collaborative research. They will mentor the trainees in appropriate design of experiments and controls, grantsmanship, and the ethical conduct of research. Many of the faculty members have shared projects and trainees are encouraged to participate in these collaborative projects which offer an opportunity to learn new methodologies. The program faculty members have extensive experience in biochemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, pathology and animal models of disease. The trainees will gain experience with new technologies in the fields of genomics, proteomics and molecular diagnostics. As part of the Harvard Medical School and the Longwood Medical Area, the BIDMC is ideally positioned to provide trainees with experience in state-of-the-art technologies and opportunities to interact with outstanding scientists. We propose to train seven postdoctoral fellows each year, selected from applicants with Ph.D., M.D., or M.D./Ph.D. degrees. In addition, we request funding for five short-term undergraduate trainees. The training that these individuals receive gives them an appreciation for the elements of scientific investigation and prepares them for future studies in graduate and medical school. The BIDMC and Harvard Medical School have a strong commitment to the recruitment, retention, and encouragement of under-represented minorities and women trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]